


Beautiful Thing

by yassiwrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Barebacking, D/s relationship, Dom Jordan Parrish, Domestic, Established Relationship, Gentle BDSM, Gentle Dom Parrish, Light BDSM, M/M, Sensation Play, Sub Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yassiwrites/pseuds/yassiwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan arrives home to see his boyfriend on his knees, soft leather collar around his neck. It’s a beautiful sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains barebacking, but remember to always use protection irl, people!

Jordan arrives home to see his boyfriend on his knees, soft leather collar around his neck. It’s a beautiful sight.

Derek doesn’t do so much as raise his head. No, he keeps his eyes on the floor, a sign of respect for his boyfriend and dominant. His… His Master.

“Hello, pet. How long has it been?” asks the deputy, voice assuming the commanding, yet soft tone he only ever used with his pet.

“One hour, Master.” That makes Parrish raise his eyebrows. Derek usually calls him Sir. And once, in a night Jordan would always remember, Daddy. But never before Master. He knows how much this means, how important that one word is, and he knows his sub knows that as well.

 

The Dom kneels in front of his pet, fingers quirking the sub’s neck up so that their eyes meet. The certainty Parrish finds in the werewolf’s eyes makes his insides grow warm. He nods and stands up again.

“One hour, pup? You’ve been waiting for me there, on your knees, for one hour?”

“Yes, Master.”

Parrish smiles, reaching out to pet Derek’s hair. “Good boy, my good boy.”

He feels the other man preen under his gaze, looking so proud of being good for his boyfriend. Jordan smiled softly at that, fingernails scratching Derek’s scalp.

“Go wait for me in the bedroom, would you, pup? Face down on the bed.” The wolf could only nod as he scurried past his boyfriend towards the bedroom.

  
The deputy was quick to grab what he needed. Derek wasn’t the only one that missed this, them; Jordan needed this just as much as the other, and he’d made Derek wait too long already. Walking into the room he saw the man lying down in the middle of the bed, arms by his side and legs slightly opened, body tense, expectant. The sight brings a smile to the Doms face.  
He carefully put the water bottle and the apple he brought with him on the nightstand and walked around the bed to face his boyfriend, taking off his shoes and kneeling on the bed beside him.

“Can you keep still for me, love? Or should I tie you up?” Parrish asked, his voice soft. He ran his hand over Derek’s spine, feeling the other shudder and then relax.

The werewolf felt safe now that his Master was here. Things became… simpler. He knew he could let go, that if he fell, there would be someone there to catch him.

“I’ll keep still, Master.” He answered voice already shaky.

“I know you will, pup. You’re always so good for me.” Jordan said, depositing a kiss on the small of his sub’s back and standing up again, going to crouch in front of the trunk at the feet of the bed.

“Close your eyes” and Derek did. He listened for clues of what his Dom was getting for them, but he couldn’t hear much. Seconds later he felt the silk blindfold touch his face and let Jordan wrap it around his head, raising it a little to make it easier for the other to tie it up.

“Comfortable?” the deputy asked, to which Derek nodded. “I’ll need words here, baby. Can you give me a color?”  
The sub took a few deep breaths before letting out a whispered “Green.”

“Good. My good boy.” The wolf felt, more than heard, Parrish whisper against his neck. Suddenly his Dom was gone again, and Derek couldn’t help the whine that escaped his mouth. A hand reached out to squeeze his ankle reassuringly “Sssh, cub. I’m right here.”

With his other hand, Jordan lightly run a feather across the werewolf’s foot, feeling the man shiver. Parrish grinned.

“Feel good, baby?” he asked, dragging the feather up his sub’s leg while his other hand slowly massaged the wolf’s ankle.  
“Yes,” came the shaky response. “more, Sir, please.”

The deputy let go of the feather, bringing both his hands to the back of Derek’s knees, fingers brushing lightly against skin and drawing a whine from the werewolf. Jordan bent forward to dip his tongue in the little dimples on the other man’s back, making Derek arch under his touch.

Parrish smiled against the other’s skin, feeling himself harden. “You are so responsive, pup. Always so, so beautiful. So very beautiful like this,” he continued, dropped small kisses on the sub’s back, over his spine, up until he reach the nape of his neck, his hands caressed the werewolf’s sides oh-so-slowly.

Derek couldn’t help but be responsive, not with the blindfold on. He was keeping as still as he could, and his Dom knew that, but with the blindfold on, all the sensations were so much stronger than usual, and he felt himself trusting back against Master’s hands and mouth.

“Please, please, please. Master, please.” Derek begged, not even conscious of the fact that he was doing it.

”Please what, pup?” Parrish teased, but Derek could hear the cap of the lube bottle being opened, and feel Jordan’s circle his hole gently.

“Please get inside me, Sir.”

“You’ve been such a good boy today, and good boys get nice things, so yes, pup, I will,” the Dom said, pushing a finger inside his boy, stretching him.

Derek felt himself buckle against his Master he added another finger. He suddenly felt a hand grip his hip, keeping him still. The contact was grounding, and the wolf felt himself hold on to it. He lost count of time, only coming back to himself when Jordan withdrew his fingers, untfastening the blindfold and instructing Derek to turn around, “I want to see you, boy.”

It took Derek a while to comply, his body weak under his boyfriend’s ministrations, his stiff cock brushing lightly on the sheets, eliciting a deep moan from the werewolf.

 

Seeing his boyfriend and sub lying there under him, a look of lust on his heavy-lidded eyes was almost too much for Jordan, and he had to grip the base of his cock to keep from coming right then and there. “Color, babe?”

“Green, Master. So, so green.”

Parrish couldn’t keep in his adoring smile. He raised his hand to cup Derek’s face, bringing their lips together in a chaste kiss while he eased himself inside his sub.

“You may touch yourself now, Derek.” The werewolf complied, moving his hand up and down to the rhythm of Jordan’s thrusts.

The deputy kept it slow and steady, teasing the pet, relishing the sound of his moans and whimpers. He changed the angle to hit Derek’s prostate with every thrust, and the sounds got louder, the wolf’s hand moving faster against his own dick. Soon enough, Parrish heard his subs voice ask, “May I come, Master?”

“Yes, pup, you may.” And Derek did, a look of complete abandon taking his face. That was all it took for Jordan to come inside his boyfriend. He loved to see him come undone, give himself up completely, so trusting of his Dominant. Derek had come so far, and Parrish couldn’t help the fond, proud look on his face.

He felt himself soften inside the other man, and came up to hold him close, kissing Derek’s shoulders, his face, his hair. Jordan took one arm from around his boyfriend to reach for the bottle of water and the apple on his nightstand, somehow managing to bring both to the bed at the same time.

“Here, drink this.” The deputy said, bringing the now open bottle to the werewolf’s lips. Derek drank it gladly, but shook his head no when his boyfriend offered him the apple, snuggling against his dominant’s side instead.

“I love you,” he heard Parrish say “you know that, right? Hey, look at me” and Derek did. “I love you so much, and you were so good today. You are always good. Perfect for me.” The deputy finished, kissing him deeply.

“’re perfect for me too.” The wolf grumbled.

“Am I?” the sub could only nod. “Is that why you called me Master?” Jordan asked, but the other averted his eyes. “Please, Derek, I need to know.”

The werewolf nuzzled Parrish’s neck, still avoiding his boyfriend’s eyes, but nodded. “It just felt right. It’s what you are to me” then, quietly “should I not have said it?”

“Derek you should always say what you feel is right.” Jordan reassured, giving the werewolf a quick kiss on the forehead. “Now I should get a cloth and clean us up.”

He moved to stand up, but Derek’s arms pressed closer around him. “No, please. Nap first.”

“Nap first? You sure?” he looked at the other doubtfully.

“Yes.”

“Alright. You’re the boss.” Parrish said, drawing a soft laughter from Derek. He pulled the blanket that had fallen to the floor with him when he held his boyfriend close again, covering himself and the other with it. Derek let out a contented sigh and burrowed his head against the deputy’s, his deputy’s, chest. Yes, nap first sounded like a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm apackofhales on tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
